


When You Love Someone

by samanthawithlute



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathroom, Canon, I think I ended up making it too serious, JYP Building, Joke-y, M/M, Not Serious, Surprises, Texting, but take it in jest please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Seungmin is afraid to meet Day6 even though they work for the same company. Seungmin hides in the bathroom to avoid them. Hyunjin tries to help.





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seenstealers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenstealers/gifts).



> funny Seungjin antics based on Seungmin's love of Day6 hehe. 
> 
> For Mxxshx because she's the best. 
> 
> Also, it came out a bit more serious than I thought it would, and I dont want to fix it, so just take everything in jest.

Kim Seungmin was currently hiding in a bathroom stall on the third floor of the JYP building in the men’s room. He was on his phone doing absolutely nothing. He wasn’t sitting on the toilet, but he wanted to, he felt like his legs would be getting tired soon. He was just circling awkwardly, waiting for something. Some signal that would let him know he could get out of there. 

A few minutes earlier Seungmin had walked out of the practice room on the third floor. He had missed lunch a few hours ago and was going to try the vending machine for a snack. Seungmin was looking down, hands in his pockets and walking along the corridors wondering if he even remembered the correct location of the machine. He then heard some footsteps coming. It was more than a few people. He looked up and saw them. Jae, Brian, Wonpil, Sungjin, and Dowoon. 

His first thought was why were they here. Not why they were in this particular part of the building, but here as in the place in which I work and train. The answer had escaped Seungmin’s mind, he was not Kim Seungmin, employee of JYP. He was Kim Seungmin, high-schooler who listened to “I Need Somebody” in the halls. When those two identities caught up and merged Seungmin understood there was nothing awry with them being here at JYP. He was still unsure why this hallway, but he had very little time to act now. 

To Seungmin’s left the men’s restroom. He quickly darted into it and into a stall, hoping they would just walk on by, he’d somehow know that, and be able to make his way to the vending machine in peace. 

When Seungmin was waiting for a signal to leave the stall he heard a door open. And then several footsteps followed. The exact footsteps he had heard earlier. Ignoring the weirdness of this collective pee-break, Seungmin’s anxiety sharpened. His shaking legs froze. He felt so exposed, watched, even though he was hidden in the stall. His mind was racing. Would they know it was him? Would they think it was weird if he was in their longer than they were? Would they possibly attempt to speak to him? These thoughts were cut short by a text from Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin: r u lost?

Seungmin: no,,

S: …. i’m in the bathroom

H: u wr gettin snacks right? How’d u end up there

S: Day6,

H: … ?

S: i was scared, and now im stuck here

H: ok, idk what yr deal is, but u should just get back soon

S: I CANT DAY6 ARE IN HERE AND IM SCARED

H: i dont think they care minnie, but if u need to just wait

S: but what if they’re still in the hallway :(((((

H: okay, i’ll come and let you know when they’re gone. just wait there bb

S: ok

Seungmin waited. His knight in shining armor was getting here, soon he hoped. Seungmin just stared at the walls for his wait, hoping nothing would happen. Eventually Day6 all left their stalls and washed their hands. Seungmin waited for a text saying that they were gone.

H: hey buddy they’re gone

Seungmin took careful steps and headed out of the restroom. 

Hyunjin was there to greet him.

“You wash your hands?”

“I didn’t touch anything, … but yes.”

Hyunjin moved in to hug Seungmin. Minnie felt warm. His friend had came, even to this dumb little freak out of his. 

“Let’s head back to the practice room now. Before Chan gets too angry.”

The two headed back to the room to resume their practice. Seungmin was a bit disappointed his quest for a snack was not fulfilled, but alas he was the one who was scared of Day6. 

Hyunjin opened the door for Minnie, he made an exaggerated bow and flashed a cocky smile. 

It didn’t register to Seungmin what was happening. He didn’t recognize the additional five figures in the practice room. 

Until he did recognize them.

“… D-day”

“Yes! That’s us Day6.” Jae’s words echoed in Seungmin’s head like a thousand bouncy balls. 

“J-jae, and uhh Young K uh shit, Jae Hyung,, uh wait Sunbaemin, uhh YoungK hyun, Wonpil Hyung, Sungjin Hyung, and uhh Dowoon Hyung, uhh hello, uh hi-—”

Sungjin cut Seungmin off “Seungmin, we know our own names. We all know each other. Hyunjin just told us that you were a fan.”

“Hwang. Hyunjin.”

“Yes Minnie?” Hyunjin tried to be as cute and unassuming as possible, to disarm what he saw as a terrifying version of Seungmin. 

“You mischievous bastard. You tricked me into meeting them!”

“Uh t-tricked you?”“Yeah, what do you mean tricked? Do you NOT like us?” Jae asked.

Seungmin’s eyes grew three sizes at the sound of that. “No no no no not at all ILoveYouAllSoMuchIListenToYouAllTheTimeYouMeanSoMuchToMeImJustReallyNervousOhMyGodIDidntMeanToOffendYouILoveYouAllSoMuch.” Seungmin took a breath. Hyunjin tried to quietly leave and close the door. 

“Excuse me guys, I have to go beat Hyunjin’s ass. I’ll be back.”

Seungmin sped out the door to catch up to Hyunjin.

“Well that was weird, but let’s get back to practice mates. And uh Day6 you can stay if you want. Hahaha, Stay, that’s our fandom name, ha, gotta post that one to Tumblr later.”

~ Meanwhile Out In the Hallway~

“Seungmin, I promise, I thought it would be funny.”

“It was Jinnie. But I still gotta beat your ass.”

“Uhhhh, don’t?” Hyunjin offered as a rebuttal. It wasn’t convincing. 

Seungmin almost leapt at Hyunjin, and they began a chase through the JYP Building. 

The two boys climbed stairs, slid across the halls, almost crashed into fearful interns and young trainees. Seungmin is pretty sure he made JYP’s assistant drop his coffee.   
Finally Hyunjin felt like he was running out of breath. He needed somewhere to hide. He decided the next corner, he’d jolt into the next room. 

Seungmin was getting tired. He was falling behind. He saw Hyunjin in front of him, rounding the corner. Then he heard a door open, and then … a shriek? He ran to find out what it was. 

He found a silent Hyunjin, skin pale as a sheet, frozen in place. He was standing in front of a shirtless and sweaty Jinyoung, the rest of Got7 behind him in the practice room. 

Seungmin fell down immediately, laughing tremendously.

“Y-YOU HAHAHAHa G-GOT HAHAHAA Y-YOURS.”

Seungmin forgot all about Day6 now that his prankster had gotten the same fate. Face to face with your idol with only embarrassment on your mind. 

Minnie and Jinnie would laugh about this at the dorm later, sore from the extra practice Chan gave them for goofing off. And maybe next time they met their idols, they wouldn’t be so nervous.


End file.
